


Complicated

by hiera



Category: Alice Nine, Miyavi (Musician), Penicillin (Band)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plutôt que de passer une soirée de débauche avec Saga, Tora et Hiroto, Shou préfère accompagner Nao boire un verre avec leur vieil ami miyavi. Le chanteur d'A9 ne se doute pas un seul instant qu'il rencontrera à cette occasion un homme qui fera battre son cœur comme jamais auparavant.<br/>Une romance sensuelle et inattendue attend le jeune homme qui aura du mal à accepter ses sentiments pour Hakuei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

 

            Il était presque 19h lorsque Nao se leva de derrière sa batterie. La journée avait été longue pour tout le monde mais ils avaient bien travaillé et méritaient de rentrer chez eux ou en tout cas de commencer leur week-end off largement mérité. Le premier à exprimer sa joie fut sans doute Hiroto que Saga rejoignit rapidement, passant un bras autour des épaules de son cadet tout en penchant son visage vers lui pour lui murmurer :

\- On va enfin pouvoir s’amuser tous les deux.

Les joues en feu, Hiroto piqua du nez tout en esquissant un petit sourire canaille. Il savait très bien à quoi Saga faisait référence. Tora ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, posant une main sur l’épaule du bassiste qui tourna la tête vers lui pour répondre à son sourire. Apparemment, Tora était aussi emballé qu’eux et le week-end promettait d’être pimenté ! Les trois musiciens tournèrent alors les yeux vers Shou qui releva lentement la tête de son téléphone portable tout en leur adressant un sourire un peu gêné. Il n’aimait pas vraiment la façon dont ses collègues et amis le regardaient. Il avait un peu l’impression qu’ils allaient le dévorer tout cru.

\- Tu peux soit passer la soirée avec ces trois obsédés, déclara Nao en posant une main sur son épaule, soit passer la soirée tout seul chez toi et prendre le risque de les voir débarquer, ou sinon tu peux venir avec moi.

Shou adressa un regard surpris mais aussi reconnaissant au batteur. Nao était son héros !

\- Hey ! On peut peut-être venir nous aussi ? Demanda Saga en adressant un sourire carnassier au batteur.

\- Je doute que tu veuilles passer une soirée chaste, rétorqua Nao. Je vais simplement boire un verre avec miyavi.

\- miyavi ! S’exclama Tora. C’est génial ! Je crois que ça fait une éternité que je ne l’ai pas vu !

\- T’emballe pas papillon, n’oublies pas que depuis qu’il est casé, il n’a que la permission de minuit et doit se montrer bien sage s’il ne veut pas dormir sur le canapé, répondit le batteur.

\- C’est vrai qu’il est moins drôle depuis qu’il s’est marié, soupira Saga. Tant pis, on s’amusera sans vous. Et croyez-moi, on va bien s’amuser !

Sur ces mots, le bassiste passa ses bras autour du cou de Hiroto avant de se mettre à mordiller son lobe tout en adressant un regard provoquant et obscène à Nao qui se contenta de pousser un profond soupir tout en levant les yeux au plafond. Mais quelle bande d’obsédé sexuel, pensa le batteur avant de se tourner vers Shou :

\- Alors ? Tu viens avec moi.

\- Et comment ! s’exclama le chanteur. Je suis crevé et je n’ai qu’une envie, passer une soirée tranquille entre amis.

\- Nous aussi on va passer une soirée entre amis, intervint Hiroto.

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Saga l’embrassa à pleine bouche sous le regard agacé de Nao qui entraina son chanteur loin de ces trois créatures lubriques qui ne pensaient qu’à forniquer à longueur de temps. Le seul bon côté des choses, c’était qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin de se forcer pour le fan-service.

           

            Moins de deux heures plus tard, Nao et Shou se retrouvèrent devant le bar chic où ils avaient rendez-vous avec miyavi. Ce dernier était déjà à l’intérieur et n’était pas seul à la grande surprise de Shou qui avait l’impression de connaitre l’homme qui se trouvait avec lui sans parvenir à mettre un nom sur son visage. Lorsqu’il les aperçut, miyavi fit un bond de la banquette sur laquelle il était assis et se jeta presque sur eux, les serrant chaleureusement dans ses bras. Depuis combien de temps ne les avaient-ils pas revu ? Sans doute des mois ! Ils s’étaient bien croisés quelques fois mais n’avaient jamais vraiment eu le temps d’échanger plus que des formules de politesse, des grimaces ou des petits signes de la main. Et puis, miyavi était à présent un honnête père de famille et un époux aimant qui profitait de chaque moment de libre que lui laissait sa carrière solo pour les passer avec les siens. Mais ce soir, il était là pour ses camarades et il n’était pas venu seul.

\- Les mecs, vous connaissez peut-être déjà Hakuei, fit miyavi lorsqu’ils furent tous assis.

\- J’ai un nom et un prénom comme tout le monde mais ce grand dadais préfère qu’on m’appelle Hakuei, rétorqua l’intéressé.

\- C’est parce que j’adore pouvoir t’appeler Haku-chan, rétorqua miyavi en passant un bras autour de son cou avant de déposer un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

\- Hey ! Arrête, fit Hakuei le repoussant doucement, sinon je vais croire que tu me fais des propositions indécentes.

\- Et si c’était le cas ? Demanda miyavi en lui adressant un large sourire.

\- Et bien je serais obligé de le raconter à ta femme, rétorqua le chanteur de Penicillin.

Pour toute réponse, miyavi se contenta de lui tirer la langue ce qui fit rire Nao et Shou. Décidément, leur ami ne changerait jamais et quelque part voir qu’il était resté le même en dépit de sa nouvelle vie, leur faisait plaisir. Alors que miyavi terminait les présentations, un serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande. Après avoir demandé une bière, Shou posa son regard sur son vis-à-vis et se troubla lorsqu’il croisa celui de Hakuei qui lui adressa un énigmatique sourire. Malgré lui, le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté et détourna les yeux vers miyavi qui était en train de raconter à Nao les dernières bêtises de ses filles. Shou ne suivit pas toute l’histoire car il la prenait au vol et rapidement son regard glissa à nouveau vers son vis-à-vis qui était en train d’allumer une cigarette. Hakuei releva les yeux vers Shou qui sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsque son ainé lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

\- Hey ! Tu m’en files une ? S’exclama miyavi.

Hakuei s’accouda à la table, le dévisagea un moment avant de lui tendre son paquet en lui disant :

\- Prends-en une et je te dénonce à ta femme.

Miyavi lui adressa une grimace boudeuse et replongea dans son récit que Nao écoutait attentivement, riant chaque fois aux blagues de son ami. Shou de son côté avait toujours autant de mal à suivre l’histoire de miyavi mais peut-être parce qu’il était bien trop troublé par l’homme qui le détaillait ouvertement et sans la moindre gêne. Le serveur ne tarda pas à leur apporter leurs boissons et Shou profita de l’occasion pour se mettre à fixer son verre. Il ne voulait pas le regarder même si c’était plus fort que lui et il ne voulait pas non plus prêter attention à son cœur qui se mettait à battre tellement fort !

Le téléphone de Hakuei vibra et le chanteur y jeta un rapide coup d’œil avant de le tendre à miyavi :

\- C’est ta femme qui me dit que j’ai le droit de te frapper si tu bois trop.

Miyavi poussa un profond soupir en même temps qu’une grimace déformait son visage et que ses yeux se levaient vers le plafond. Mais quelle idée avait-il eu de lui présenter Hakuei ! S’il avait su qu’ils s’entendraient aussi bien, il ne l’aurait pas fait. D’ailleurs, ce que sa femme avait dit après leur première rencontre avait été très révélateur : « C’est la copine que j’ai toujours voulu avoir ! ». Depuis, Hakuei était devenu un sale traitre mais c’était aussi pour ça qu’il l’aimait autant.  

Hakuei rangea son téléphone et miyavi sortit le sien, proposant à tout le monde un petit selfie pour immortaliser ce moment. Tous trouvèrent l’idée bonne, sauf peut-être Shou lorsqu’il se retrouva serré contre Hakuei le temps d’une photo. Il regretta alors de ne pas s’être assis à la place de Nao en arrivant. D’ailleurs, il avait tellement tremblé et son cœur avait battu tellement vite le temps du cliché, qu’il avait cru mourir. Il avait même eu peur que son aîné ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. D’ailleurs comme pour le faire exprès, le téléphone de miyavi avait mis un temps fou à prendre la fameuse photo ! Shou avait pu alors sentir l’odeur de Hakuei. Une douce odeur de parfum et d’aftershave qui avait failli le faire fondre. C’était la première fois qu’il ressentait quelque chose comme ça. Jamais personne ne lui avait provoqué un tel bouleversement d’émotion. Aucune femme et aucun homme. Hakuei était le premier à déclencher ce torrent d’émotion chez lui et Shou n’avait qu’une envie, s’éloigner de cet homme au plus vite.

\- Hey ! Attendez, je vais prendre une photo avec mon vieux pote Nao, rétorqua miyavi lorsque le selfie fut pris. Avant même que Shou ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Nao avait regagné sa place et miyavi lui avait prit la sienne. Le chanteur d’A9 n’eut pas d’autre choix que de s’asseoir à côté du chanteur de Penicillin qui était occupé à prendre Nao et miyavi en photo. Le cœur de Shou qui battait déjà à tout rompre faillit s’arrêter lorsque Hakuei passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Avant que Shou ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, miyavi les avait déjà photographiés.

\- Shou ! La tête que tu tires ! Se moqua miyavi. Allé on la refait !

Shou se crispa à nouveau en sentant le bras de Hakuei entourer ses épaules mais surtout en sentant son visage contre le sien. C’était si agréable, si bon ! Au point que le chanteur d’A9 cru mourir. La photo ne dura qu’un instant mais Shou eut l’impression que Hakuei l’avait serré pendant une éternité. Son étreinte n’avait rien eu d’ambigüe. C’était celle que prenait n’importe qui lorsqu’il se faisait photographier avec quelqu’un d’autre et pourtant, Shou avait savouré ce moment et regrettait déjà qu’il soit passé.

            Quelques bières plus tard, Nao se leva pour aller aux toilettes et miyavi pour répondre à un appel. Shou un peu perdu, se retrouva seul avec Hakuei et piqua du nez sur son verre. Il sentait très distinctement le regard de son ainé sur lui et se sentait terriblement mal à l’aise. Il osait à peine le regarder. Il avait peur qu’il puisse lire en lui comme dans un livre.

\- On dirait que tu ne t’amuses pas beaucoup, glissa Hakuei à son oreille.

Shou se raidit en sentant son souffle contre sa peau. Hakuei était si près de lui que le chanteur d’A9 pouvait sentir son halène imprégnée de tabac et d’alcool. L’espace d’un instant Shou se demanda quel goût avait sa salive. Cette pensée le fit rougir et lorsque Hakuei s’en rendit compte, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire largement.

\- C’est moi qui te rends si mal à l’aise ?

Shou écarquilla les yeux avant de tourner lentement la tête vers son ainé qui était toujours penché vers lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Shou déglutit avec difficulté avant d’attraper son verre pour le vider d’un trait. Le sourire de Hakuei s’élargit un peu plus. Il prenait le silence de son cadet pour un oui. Le verre de Shou était vide et pourtant, Shou ne l’avait pas détaché de ses lèvres. Hakuei le lui prit délicatement des mains avant d’approcher lentement son visage du sien. Il ne voulait pas le prendre de vitesse ou par surprise. Il voulait laisser à Shou l’opportunité de le repousser. Le chanteur d’A9 n’en fit rien. Il laissa le chanteur de Penicillin presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut chaste et presque tendre. Shou ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait le prendre et Hakuei le comprit au regard interrogateur que son cadet lui adressa lorsqu’il éloigna son visage du sien. Hakuei se contenta de sourire avant de presser à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Shou. Lorsqu’il sentit la langue de son ainé se glisser entre elles, Shou lui donna accès à sa bouche. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il crut qu’il allait mourir de plaisir lorsqu’il sentit la main de l’autre chanteur se poser sur sa cuisse. Hakuei l’embrassa langoureusement. Le baiser dura presqu’une éternité, pourtant lorsqu’il prit fin Shou le trouva trop court. Hakuei embrassait divinement bien et le jeune homme ne put s’empêcher d’en réclamer un autre en rapprochant son visage du sien. Hakuei encadra alors son visage avec ses mains et lui donna un baiser beaucoup plus fougueux. Shou crispa ses mains sur sa chemise noire. Il aurait souhaité que cet instant ne prenne jamais fin. Il aurait aimé continuer de l’embrasser toute la nuit et ils l’auraient sans doute fait si un raclement de gorge ne les avait pas interrompus. Hakuei écarta légèrement son visage du jeune homme et adressa un regard agacé au gêneur qui osait le déranger :

\- Bon, je vois bien que je te gêne Haku-chan, rétorqua miyavi en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. Je voulais juste te dire qu’avec Nao, on va rentrer alors heu… continuez à vous bécoter sans vous soucier de nous. 

Shou était rouge comme une écrevisse. D’ailleurs, il osa à peine regarder miyavi mais surtout Nao qui lui adressa un petit signe de la main tout en souriant largement. Hakuei se contenta d’adresser un sourire carnassier à miyavi qui lui tira la langue avant de s’en aller avec Nao voir ailleurs pour ne pas les déranger. Hakuei reporta ensuite son attention sur Shou dont le cœur menaçait de quitter sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Le plus vieux frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes afin d’attirer son attention puis lui demanda :

\- Tu veux y aller toi aussi ?

Shou ne répondit pas, non pas parce qu’il ne savait pas quoi répondre mais surtout parce qu’un petit gémissement traversait ses lèvres. En effet, en plus de presser son entrejambe avec sa main, Hakuei était en train de lui faire un suçon  mémorable dans le cou.

\- Viens chez moi, murmura Hakuei dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Ok, parvint à souffler Shou entre eux gémissement.

Son ainé esquissa un large sourire victorieux, glissa sa main dans la sienne et l’entraina hors du bar.

 

            Moins d’un quart d’heure plus tard, ils étaient dans le salon du chanteur de Penicillin. Ce dernier avait perdu sa chemise dans le hall de son appartement. Shou y avait également égaré son t-shirt et était à présent allongé sur le canapé de son ainé qui explorait avidement son torse avec sa langue alors que ses mains étaient occupées à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Shou retint un soupir de soulagement lorsqu’il fut libéré de son jeans devenu trop serré et se demanda l’espace d’un instant ce qu’il était en train de faire et si c’était raisonnable. Il perdit rapidement le fil de ses pensées lorsque les lèvres de son ainé se refermèrent sur son éveil. Shou poussa un petit gémissement tout en crispant ses doigts dans la chevelure de Hakuei qui effectuait de long va et vient sur sa verge déjà tendue. Hakuei suçait divinement bien, sans doute aussi bien que Saga si ce n’était plus et le jeune homme sentit rapidement qu’il allait venir.

\- Hakuei attends… je vais…

Shou n’alla pas au bout de sa phrase. Son ainé savait ce qu’il voulait lui dire et accéléra ses mouvements si bien que le jeune homme ne tarda pas à se vider entre ses lèvres. Hakuei avait-il avalé ou recraché ? Shou ne savait pas vraiment tant il était perdu dans les brumes de l’orgasme. Bientôt il sentit les lèvres de son ainé chercher les siennes. Elles avaient un goût différent. C’était celui de sa semence. Hakuei semblait s’être essuyé la bouche mais ses lèvres et sa salive avaient gardé le goût acre du sperme de Shou. Le jeune homme glissa l’une de ses mains sur le torse de son ainé qui dégustait ses lèvres. Hakuei avait un corps splendide. Shou le découvrait avec ses doigts qu’il fit descendre le long de ses abdominaux, frôlant l’élastique du sous-vêtement de Hakuei qui avait gardé son pantalon et qui s’était contenté de l’ouvrir pour se laisser respirer. Shou caressa sa verge à travers le tissu. Elle était dure. Hakuei était très excité.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te finisse ? Questionna le plus jeune.

\- Comment veux-tu me finir ?

Shou ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et repoussa doucement son ainé qui le laissa faire. Hakuei se retrouva bientôt assis dans son canapé. Shou se releva et se mit à genoux devant lui. Il était encore dans les brumes du plaisir et ses gestes étaient lents et maladroits. Hakuei l’aida à extraire son sexe de son sous-vêtement et Shou se pencha vers lui. Il lécha d’abord sa verge tendue alors que son ainé glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Les lèvres de Shou tremblaient de timidité et Hakuei n’en fut que plus excité notamment lorsque son cadet le prit timidement en bouche. Shou n’était pas aussi doué que lui, du moins c’était l’opinion qu’il avait de lui-même et que Hakuei ne semblait pas partager s’il en jugeait à ses gémissements. D’ailleurs, le chanteur d’A9 pouvait déjà sentir du sperme s’écouler du membre qu’il suçait avec avidité. Il le sentit également grossir dans sa bouche et alors que Hakuei s’apprêtait à jouir, son ainé lui fit relever le visage et au lieu de recevoir sa semence dans la bouche, Shou la prit sur le visage. Essoufflé et excité, le jeune homme se releva maladroitement avec l’aide de son ainé qui l’entraina vers la salle de bain. Ils prirent ensemble une douche, s’embrassant et se caressant longuement sous l’eau tiède qui coulait le long de leur corps.

\- Reste avec moi ce soir, murmura Hakuei à son oreille.

\- Ok, murmura Shou entre deux baisers.

Après la douche, Hakuei sécha son jeune amant et l’entraina vers sa chambre où ils se couchèrent nus sous ses draps.

 

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 

            Il était un peu plus de huit heures du matin lorsque miyavi frappa à la porte de l’appartement de Hakuei avec un petit sachet de brioche à la main. Lorsque son ami lui ouvrit, miyavi lui tendit ses brioches en déclarant :

\- Mère-grand ! J’ai traversé la forêt pour t’apporter ces petites brioches toutes chaudes !

\- Franchement, t’es pas crédible en petit chaperon rouge, rétorqua Hakuei en s’effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

\- Alors ! Alors ! S’exclama miyavi en cherchant Shou du regard. Il est où ?

\- Parti, répondit Hakuei en prenant le chemin de la cuisine.

\- Comment ça parti ? Balbutia miyavi un peu surpris.

\- Il est rentré chez lui, rétorqua Hakuei en lui servant une tasse de thé.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il voulait sans doute rentrer chez lui.

\- Mais tu ne lui as pas proposé de rester ? S’étonna miyavi en se issant sur un tabouret.

\- Je l’aurais fait s’il n’était pas parti pendant que je dormais.

\- Il ne t’a pas laissé de petit mot ?

\- miyavi, c’est bon. Laisse tomber. C’était sympa, génial même mais le message est très clair.

\- Mon Haku-chan ! Gémit miyavi en bondissant de son siège pour le serrer dans ses bras. Je suis tellement désolé.

\- C’est bon, soupira Hakuei en le repoussant gentiment. Je suis un grand garçon.

\- Mais quand même, ça me surprend de la part de Shou. Partir comme ça. Tu ne lui as rien fait de louche j’espère ?

\- Rien que je ne fasse habituellement. Tu sais, je l’ai attaché à une croix et je lui ai enfoncé de sextoy dans les fesses, se moqua Hakuei.

\- T’es con, lâcha miyavi en éclatant de rire.

Hakuei retint un petit rire et se servit une tasse de thé avant de s’asseoir à côté de son ami qui lui demanda :

\- Tu veux son numéro ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? S’étonna Hakuei.

\- Ben pour l’appeler, banane !

\- S’il avait voulu que je l’appelle, il m’aurait laissé son numéro. Laisse tomber miya-kun. C’était cool hier soir et je préfère rester sur ce bon souvenir. Mais au faite, tu fais quoi de si bon matin ici ? Tu t’es fait mettre à la porte de chez toi par ta femme ?

\- Réunion de fille à la maison. J’ai senti que j’étais de trop alors je suis venu squatter chez toi.

\- Oui donc tu t’es fait foutre à la porte par ta femme, conclut Hakuei en retenant un petit rire.

Miyavi lui tira la langue avant de croquer dans une brioche encore tiède.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Tora bailla tout en se frottant les yeux. Ce n’était pas une heure pour rendre visite aux gens ! Le brun marcha d’un pas ensommeillé vers la porte d’entrée. Il n’était vêtu que d’un boxer lorsqu’il ouvrit au fou furieux qui tambourinait contre sa porte et ça avait intérêt à être important… mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Shou sur le palier !

\- Shou ? S’étonna le guitariste.

\- Y’a encore de la place pour moi ? demanda le chanteur en retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Bien sûr, rétorqua Tora en souriant largement alors qu’il s’effaçait de l’encadrement de la porte.

Shou entra et posa ses affaires sur la table basse du brun qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Tora dévisagea longuement son ami. Shou paraissait soucieux. D’ailleurs, le guitariste était surpris qu’il ait changé d’avis et qu’il soit finalement venu les rejoindre. Ce n’était pas pour lui déplaire mais il se posait tout de même des questions.

\- Shou ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le chanteur lui adressa un sourire nerveux avant d’enlever son t-shirt sous le regard surpris du guitariste.

\- C’n’était pas sexe au programme de votre week-end ? Demanda le chanteur en se plantant devant son guitariste.

\- Si, répondit le brun en étirant largement ses lèvres.

\- Alors baisons, rétorqua Shou en passant ses bras autour du cou de Tora.

Le guitariste l’interrogea du regard. Shou était rarement entreprenant et ne participait que très rarement à leurs orgies. C’était souvent plus par hasard qu’il se retrouvait impliqué dans leurs jeux sexuels et le guitariste ne pouvait s’empêcher de se poser des questions sur son étrange comportement. Sentant qu’il finirait par le questionner, le chanteur frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes et chercha rapidement le contacte de la langue du brun. Après un profond baiser, Shou lui demanda :

\- Et les autres ?

\- Ils dorment dans la chambre.

\- Tu te sens d’attaque toi ?

\- Toujours mais avant j’ai besoin d’une douche, tu viens ?

Shou acquiesça d’un signe de la tête et laissa Tora le guider jusqu’à sa salle de bain. Alors que le brun faisait chauffer l’eau, le chanteur se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements avant de se rapprocher de son guitariste, déposant ses lèvres sur son omoplate droite alors que ses mains se glissaient sous son sous-vêtement noir. Tora esquissa un sourire avant de le retirer et d’entrainer Shou sous la douche. L’eau tiède coula sur le corps des deux musiciens d’A9 qui se dévoraient littéralement des lèvres alors que leurs mains se découvraient. C’était d’ailleurs la première fois que Tora pouvait disposer librement du corps de son chanteur. C’était aussi la première fois qu’ils se retrouvaient tous les deux seuls et il devait avouer que cette perspective l’excitait beaucoup.

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt pour ta première sodomie Shou ? Murmura le brun en déposant une main sur son fessier.

\- Pas encore, rétorqua le chanteur en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Alors j’espère que tu sauras me satisfaire autrement.

Pour toute réponse, Shou attrapa le membre tendu de Tora et commença à le masturber lentement. Tora fit de même. Les deux hommes se sourirent et recommencèrent à s’embrasser au rythme des va et vient qu’ils effectuaient sur la verge tendue de l’autre. Bientôt leurs respirations devinrent plus saccadées et les deux hommes poussèrent un grognement roque lorsqu’ils éjaculèrent dans la main de l’autre. Après un dernier baiser et un dernier coup de langue, ils terminèrent de se laver, tout en continuant de se caresser. Tora fut le plus entreprenant. Il glissa même ses doigts entre les fesses de Shou pour en caresser l’intimité. Le chanteur le repoussa gentiment bien qu’il doive avouer qu’il avait aimé son audace.

\- Tu ne sais pas à côté de quoi tu passes, rétorqua Tora en lui pinçant une fesse.

\- Je ne suis pas encore tenté de jouir par là, répondit Shou en esquissant un énigmatique sourire.

Tora répondit à son sourire tout en fixant le suçon que son ami avait dans le cou. D’ailleurs il se demandait s’il n’était pas en parti à l’origine de l’étrange comportement du chanteur. Le guitariste n’eut cependant pas le temps de lui poser la question car le rideau de douche s’ouvrit d’un coup.

\- Alors là ! Je ne suis pas d’accord ! S’exclama Saga. T’aurais pu me réveiller pour me dire que Shou avait décidé de se joindre à nous !

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu connais le droit de cuissage ? Rétorqua Tora en passant un bras autour du cou de Shou qui ne put réprimer un sourire.

Saga lui adressa une moue boudeuse et pour se faire pardonner, Shou déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres ce qui surprit le bassiste.

\- T’inquiète, on s’amusera ensemble tout à l’heure, rétorqua le chanteur en sortant de sous la douche.

Shou s’épongea le corps avec une serviette avant de la passer autour de sa taille et de déclarer en quittant la salle d’eau :

\- Amusez-vous bien.

Saga le regarda sortir d’un air surpris avant de rejoindre Tora sous la douche en lui disant :

\- C’est moi ou il n’est pas comme d’habitude.

Tora se contenta d’hausser les épaules avant d’attirer Saga vers lui.

\- En tout cas, sa masturbation m’a mis en appétit et m’a laissé sur ma faim.

Saga réprima un sourire tout en posant les yeux sur le muscle tendu du guitariste. Après un échange de sourire entendu, le bassiste attrapa le gel douche du brun et commença à  savonner son érection, effectuant de lent va et vient sur sa verge à nouveau tendue. Lorsque Tora n’en put plus, il demanda à Saga de se retourner et bientôt il pressa son érection contre l’intimité du bassiste. Saga se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure en sentant le brun le pénétrer. C’était si bon ! Autant pour lui que pour le guitariste qui n’avait aucune intention de jouir. Il s’en sentait incapable, il voulait simplement le pénétrer et leur donner un peu de plaisir. Alors que Tora débutait de lent va et vient en lui, Saga referma sa main sur sa propre érection. Lui, il n’avait pas encore jouit ce matin et il ne tarda pas à le faire contre le carrelage de la douche.

            Après s’être soulagés et lavés, les deux hommes quittèrent la salle de bain et rejoignirent leurs collègues, amis et amants dans la cuisine. Shou et Hiroto ne les avaient pas attendus pour commencer à manger tout en se faisant du pied et en s’adressant des œillades coquines qui en disaient long sur le week-end qu’ils comptaient passer ensemble. Finalement, il ne manquait que Nao. Ce dernier n’avait jamais voulu participer à leurs jeux sans doute parce qu’il était déjà casé de son côté. Avec qui ? C’était un grand mystère ! D’ailleurs, les quatre musiciens n’avaient jamais su à quel bord leur batteur adoré appartenait. De leur côté c’était plus compliqué. Ils couchaient ensemble mais ce n’était que du sexe, une façon de se détendre, de s’amuser et de passer le temps sans se prendre la tête. Aucun d’eux n’avait trouvé l’âme sœur et avec le boulot que leur donnait le groupe, ils avaient fini par trouver ce compromis. Le sexe entre amis était une bonne alternative mais chacun y avait mis ses règles. Saga et Hiroto étaient les moins exigeants. Ils assumaient pleinement leur homosexualité et prendre ou être pris ne les gênaient pas bien au contraire. Tora se définissait plus comme un hétérosexuel et ses amis étaient ses seuls partenaires masculins à qui il donnait du plaisir mais il lui était inconcevable de faire une fellation ou d’être pris. Shou quant à lui avait émis les mêmes exigences que Tora bien qu’il soit moins affirmatif que lui sur le bord auquel il appartenait et ce qu’il avait fait la nuit dernière avec Hakuei… cette fellation… C’était la première fois qu’il s’était retrouvé avec une verge dans la bouche. Apparemment, il s’en était plutôt bien sorti et l’alcool l’y avait très certainement aidé, cependant cette aventure d’une nuit l’avait bouleversé et avait balayé ses certitudes. Et puis il y avait eu ce sentiment que son ainé avait fait naitre en lui. Hakuei l’avait plus que troublé. Il avait complètement fait chavirer son cœur.

 

OoOoOoO

 

\- Encore perdu, rétorqua Hakuei en abattant ses cartes.

Miyavi étouffa un juron tout en adressant une grimace à son ainé qui éclata de rire. Hakuei alluma une cigarette sur laquelle miyavi lorgna avant de plonger sa main droite dans le saladier rempli de chips. Il avait besoin d’occuper ses mains et Hakuei ne l’aidait pas beaucoup en fumant délibérément devant lui.

\- Tu sais, j’ai plus seize ans pour déprimer toute la journée en pyjama. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je vais bien, déclara Hakuei.

\- Mais je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, soupira miyavi. C’est plein de nanas qui ne veulent pas me voir à leur réunion de fille et même en portant une jupe je n’y serais pas admis. Mais dis-le tout de suite si je te dérange.

\- Tu me déranges, rétorqua Hakuei en lui soufflant sa fumée à la figure.

\- Et bien tant pis pour toi, je reste quand même, répondit miyavi en lui tirant la langue.

Hakuei retint un petit rire. Miyavi n’était décidément qu’un sale gamin et c’était pour ça qu’il l’aimait autant.

\- Ta femme sait au moins que tu es ici ?

\- Évidemment et je compte sur toi pour le lui confirmer si jamais elle te pose la question, rétorqua le plus jeune en lui adressant un large sourire rempli d’innocence.

\- Au faite… Est-ce qu’elle sait qu’on a été amants ?

\- Évidemment ! On ne se cache rien.

\- Et elle te laisse quand même venir ici ? S’étonna Hakuei.

\- Bien sûr. Elle a confiance en moi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Elle m’a juste dit que si on voulait remettre le couvert, elle voulait être de la partie. Mais je lui ai répondu qu’il en était hors de question et que je ne la partagerais pas avec toi.

Pour toute réponse, Hakuei se contenta d’éclater de rire. C’était du miyavi tout craché. D’ailleurs, il était content qu’ils soient restés amis mais surtout si proches malgré leur séparation. Et puis, c’était il y a si longtemps ! De toute façon, ça n’avait pas été très sérieux entre eux. Malgré lui, le chanteur de Penicillin pensa à Shou. Avec lui non plus ça n’avait pas été très sérieux. Tant pis, il en gardait en tout cas un agréable souvenir et espérait que ce soit également le cas pour son cadet.

 

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 

            La journée était passée plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Ne plus penser à cet homme s’était avéré bien plus facile que prévu mais après tout quoi de mieux que du sexe pour se vider la tête ? Et Shou s’était concentré sur Hiroto, pendant que Saga et Tora s’occupaient de leur côté. Le sexe entre amis était un bon moyen de se détendre après une semaine chargée. C’était ce qu’ils avaient trouvé de mieux pour combler le vide émotionnel que leur carrière avait créé. Être célèbre c’était bien mais être célèbre et trouver l’âme sœur, c’était compliqué. Alors en attendant, ils préféraient prendre du bon temps entre eux. Ça permettait de resserrer les liens. Chaque fois qu’ils essayaient de défendre leur vision des choses auprès de Nao dans l’espoir de le faire participer, ce dernier les traitait de gros pervers complètement malades et ajoutait que ce qu’ils faisaient n’avait rien à voir avec de la cohésion. Ils avaient fini par comprendre que Nao avait quelqu’un dans sa vie mais qu’il préférait garder sa relation secrète. Il incarnait parfaitement le dicton qui disait : « pour vivre heureux, vivons caché ! ». Eux aussi le suivaient, à leur manière.

\- Tu aimes ? Demanda Shou en se penchant sur l’oreille de Hiroto qu’il prenait à quatre pattes.

Le guitariste poussa un léger gémissement qui parlait de lui-même. Shou était un bon amant. Il savait s’y prendre pour lui donner du plaisir surtout lorsqu’il se mouvait en lui. À vrai dire, Hiroto ne savait pas lequel des trois il préférait, lequel des trois lui donnait le plus de plaisir. Ils avaient tous une façon bien à eux de lui faire l’amour et de le prendre. Shou était tendre, Saga était sensuel, Tora était bestial. Avec eux, le jeune guitariste n’avait que l’embarra du choix en matière de sodomie et puisque la nuit dernière Tora et Saga lui avaient montré leur art, il s’était naturellement tourné vers Shou pour qu’il lui fasse connaitre le septième ciel et Hiroto ne s’était pas trompé. Shou se montra tendre et délicat, explorant son corps et le caressant de mille et une manières au point que le guitariste cru jouir avant même la première pénétration. Shou était en forme aujourd’hui. Il semblait très différent des autres fois. Il avait moins peur et il était moins hésitant. C’était même lui qui s’était jeté sur Hiroto dès le début. Saga et Tora ne s’en étaient pas offusqués. Ils avaient eux aussi des comptes à régler et le brun avait hâte de goûter à nouveau au délicieux fessier du bassiste.

            Après de long ébats, des soupirs et des gémissements à n’en plus finir, Shou sentit sa fin venir et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à jouir, un nom faillit traverser ses lèvres. Ce n’était pas celui de Hiroto. Shou eut envie de gémir celui de Hakuei. L’espace d’un instant, alors qu’il prenait son guitariste, il eut l’impression que c’était avec le chanteur de Penicillin qu’il faisait l’amour. C’était Hakuei qu’il avait pénétré dans son esprit et pas Hiroto. Shou se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne rien gémir alors qu’il atteignait l’orgasme. Le chanteur d’A9 se retira délicatement et se laissa tomber de fatigue sur le matelas à côté de Hiroto qui n’en pouvait plus. De leur coté, Saga et Tora ne semblaient pas en avoir fini. D’ailleurs, Saga adressa un regard en coin à Hiroto, lui faisant comprendre que lorsque Tora en aurait fini avec lui, il comptait bien le prendre.

            Shou resta silencieux durant les minutes qui suivirent, écoutant les gémissements de ses amis qui semblaient prendre leur temps. Ils avaient raison d’en profiter. Des week-ends entiers de libre, ça ne leur arrivait pas souvent et leur dernière orgie remontait à plusieurs semaines. Shou y avait aussi participé mais s’était sans doute moins impliqué. Les plans à quatre, ce n’était pas trop son truc mais aujourd’hui c’était différent. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête, il avait besoin de ne plus penser à cet homme mais quoi qu’il fasse, Hakuei revenait sans cesse hanter ses pensées et à chaque fois son cœur se mettait à battre un peu plus vite.

            Un gémissement aigüe, suivi d’un cri roque résonnèrent dans la chambre. Saga et Tora venaient de jouir. Shou ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il sentit peu après le lit s’affaisser à côté de lui et Tora s’allongea à ses côtés. Il n’en pouvait plus, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Saga qui s’était littéralement jeté sur Hiroto dont il dégustait les lèvres alors qu’il se glissait entre ses jambes. Il avait l’intention de le prendre. Apparemment, il n’en avait pas encore eu assez.

            Lorsque Shou se releva, il constata que Tora s’était endormi et que Saga commençait à empaler Hiroto. Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chanteur qui sortit de la chambre pour prendre une douche. Il avait besoin de prendre l’air mais ne voulait pas le faire en sentant le sexe.

 

            Dehors il faisait bon. Une légère brise caressa le visage du chanteur d’A9 qui commença sa promenade nocturne. Il ne savait pas vraiment où ses pas le conduiraient ou plutôt il préférait ne pas y penser. Il n’était pas encore prêt pour ça.

 

OoOoOoO

 

\- T’es sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Fous le camp miyavi, rétorqua Hakuei qui était appuyé contre le chambranle de sa porte d’entrée.

\- Sûr de chez sûr ? Sinon j’appelle…

\- Rentre chez toi. Je te l’ai dit, je ne suis plus une lycéenne, je crois que je m’en remettrais.

\- Ok.

Sur ces mots, miyavi lui fit un énorme câlin qui manqua de l’étouffer et s’en alla. Hakuei le suivit des yeux et lorsqu’il l’entendit descendre les escaliers, il referma sa porte en poussant un profond soupir. Miyavi était adorable mais il pouvait être lourd parfois même s’il devait avouer que sa présence lui avait fait du bien. D’ailleurs, contrairement à ce qu’il avait pu lui dire, il avait été bien plus affecté qu’il ne l’aurait voulu par le départ un peu trop matinal de Shou. Il avait réellement cru que le chanteur d’A9 s’intéressait à lui. Il s’était sans doute trompé et n’aurait pas dû lui sauter dessus de cette manière. Visiblement, il l’avait effrayé.

            Hakuei poussa un profond soupir et passa dans la cuisine pour préparer son diner. Alors qu’il faisait réchauffer de l’eau pour ses nouilles instantanées, on frappa à sa porte.

\- Miyavi…, soupira Hakuei en éteignant sa gazinière.

En effet, connaissant l’animal il avait dû oublier quelque chose et réussir à le mettre dehors une seconde fois risquait d’être long.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as encore oublié, déclara Hakuei avec agacement.

\- Excuse-moi… je… je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Hakuei se figea. Ce n’était pas miyavi qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte mais Shou. D’abord surpris le chanteur de Penicillin reprit rapidement de la contenance et déclara :

\- Non ! Tu ne me déranges pas. Excuse-moi je pensais que c’était encore ce boulet de miyavi.

Shou l’interrogea du regard et Hakuei s’effaça de l’encadrement de la porte pour l’inciter à entrer. Contrairement au calme qu’il affichait, Hakuei était terriblement nerveux. Il s’était attendu à tout, sauf à trouver Shou sur le pas de sa porte, surtout après qu’il soit parti comme un voleur aux premières lueurs du jour.

            Le chanteur d’A9 entra d’un pas hésitant. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il faisait ici. Il était sorti prendre l’air et avait longtemps erré dans les rues, sans véritable but. Petit à petit ses pas l’avaient rapprochés du quartier dans lequel vivait Hakuei et n’ayant ni la force ni le courage de faire demi-tour, il avait fini par se présenter chez lui. Pourquoi ? Il n’était pas certain de le savoir. Il avait tout simplement ressenti le besoin de le revoir. Et maintenant ?

\- Je voulais m’excuser pour ce matin, déclara Shou un peu nerveusement. Je suis parti comme un voleur. C’était con.

\- Ne t’en fais pas pour ça. Tu avais sans doute des choses à faire.

Un court silence s’installa entre les deux hommes qui se trouvaient encore dans l’entrée et qui ne savaient pas vraiment quoi se dire. Finalement, ce fut Hakuei qui brisa le silence en lui disant :

\- J’étais en train de me préparer quelque chose, tu veux rester manger ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger…

\- Reste s’il te plait, murmura le plus âgé en faisant un pas vers lui.

Hakuei était à présent très proche de lui et Shou fut troublé par cette proximité. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade et son estomac se tordre agréablement. Il avait peur et était excité en même temps. Jamais il n’avait connu pareille sensation ou sentiment.

\- Ok, fit le jeune homme en se déchaussant.

Lorsque Shou releva la tête, il aperçut Hakuei disparaitre dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Machinalement, le jeune homme l’y suivit. Elle était petite mais très bien aménagée. Hakuei fit chauffer de l’eau et sortit des pots de nouilles. Shou l’observa sans rien dire, profitant qu’il soit occupé pour le détailler davantage. Hakuei était vraiment très beau et lui plaisait beaucoup. Aucun homme ne lui avait fait un tel effet auparavant ni même une femme. C’était nouveau et c’était ce qui l’effrayait. 

\- Je n’ai qu’une seule saveur, déclara Hakuei en se retournant vers lui.

Shou rougit malgré lui à l’ambiguïté de sa déclaration. Lorsqu’il s’en rendit compte, un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d’Hakuei qui ajouta :

\- Comme soupe. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses.

\- Pas de problème, répondit simplement Shou en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussettes.

Hakuei ne put s’empêcher de le trouver adorable, cependant il n’osa pas s’approcher de lui de peur de le faire à nouveau fuir. Il ne savait pas très bien comment se comporter avec le chanteur d’A9 cependant il avait compris qu’il ne fallait surtout pas aller trop vite.

 

            Une fois leurs nouilles instantanées prêtes, Hakuei lui proposa de passer au salon avec. Les deux hommes posèrent leurs pots sur la table basse alors qu’ils s’asseyaient dans le canapé, le même dans lequel ils avaient fait l’amour la veille. Lorsque Shou y repensa, il ne put s’empêcher de rougir. C’était plus fort que lui. Hakuei le rendait tellement nerveux ! Les deux hommes mangèrent en silence et lorsqu’ils terminèrent le chanteur de Penicillin lui demanda s’il voulait boire une bière. Shou accepta avec plaisir. C’était justement de ce dont il avait besoin pour calmer ses nerfs qui semblaient être à fleur de peau. Chaque fois que Hakuei le regardait, chaque fois qu’il le frôlait, il avait l’impression que son cœur allait bondir de sa poitrine.

            Ils venaient de finir leurs bières. Ils ne s’étaient toujours rien dit. C’était à peine s’ils avaient osé ouvrir la bouche. Hakuei ne voulait pas le faire fuir et Shou avait peur de ce qu’il ressentait pour cet homme qu’il connaissait à peine. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas rester là, assis sur ce canapé toute la nuit à attendre un miracle. Le jeune homme prit donc une profonde inspiration et déclara :

\- J’ai pris peur ce matin car c’était la première fois que je faisais ça avec un homme.

Hakuei le regarda avec surprise mais n’eut pas le temps de répondre car Shou continua :

\- Je veux dire une fellation.

Hakuei arqua un sourcil mais garda le silence. Shou ne semblait pas avoir terminé. Son aîné se contenta de s’asseoir plus confortablement dans le canapé pour le regarder et Shou était tellement mignon ! Surtout avec ses pommettes roses et son petit air timide.

\- J’ai déjà couché avec des hommes, reprit le chanteur d’A9, mais je n’avais jamais fait ça avant. Du coup j’ai eu peur et j’ai préféré partir.

\- Mais tu es revenu, murmura Hakuei en touchant du bout des doigts les siens.

Shou releva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un timide sourire.

\- Je suis content que tu sois revenu, ajouta le chanteur de Penicillin en refermant cette fois sa main sur la sienne.

\- Je ne suis jamais sorti avec un homme avant, déclara Shou.

\- Que des aventures alors ?

\- Des délires on va dire. Techniquement je suis sensé être hétéro, soupira le chanteur d’A9.

\- Je n’aime pas les étiquettes, rétorqua Hakuei. Mais si tu veux m’en coller une, alors disons simplement que je suis gay. Et c’est à prendre dans tous les sens du terme.

Shou lui adressa un regard un peu surpris et le sourire que lui rendit Hakuei était sans équivoque. C’était presqu’une invitation… Il le comprit au regard lubrique de son ainé. Hakuei le désirait tout autant que lui mais il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas. Peut-être pour ne pas l’effrayait. Par contre, Shou comprit qu’il se laisserait volontiers faire et qu’il était prêt à se donner tout entier à lui. Rien qu’à cette idée, Shou sentit une tension naitre au niveau de son entrejambe. Lui aussi le désirait et même s’il avait passé la journée à baiser, cette nuit c’était différent. Ce n’était pas du sexe qu’il voulait, c’était découvrir son corps et lui faire l’amour. C’était bien différent de ce qu’il avait fait avec Hiroto quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Tu as ce qu’il faut ? Demanda presque timidement le jeune homme.

\- Évidemment, répondit son ainé en souriant.

\- Et ça ne te gêne pas que ça soit moi qui te…

Shou n’osa pas exprimer clairement sa pensée ni ses intentions mais Hakuei savait très bien où il voulait en venir et pour toute réponse, il se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser tendrement. Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent, le plus vieux déclara :

\- Je ne te forcerais jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire mais toi, tu peux me faire ce que tu veux.

Il y avait quelque chose de tellement sensuelle dans le son de sa voix que Shou ne put résister à l’envie de l’embrasser. Le baiser qu’il lui donna fut si violent, si fougueux que Hakuei ne put s’empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement.

\- Alors emmène-moi dans ta chambre, que je te fasse jouir, rétorqua Shou entre deux baisers.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Hakuei qui se leva pour guider son cadet à travers son appartement.

 

\- Allume la lumière, déclara Shou lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans la chambre du plus âgé.

Hakuei esquissa un léger sourire avant d’allumer les lampes de chevet qui encadraient son lit. Shou retira son t-shirt, défit la boucle de sa ceinture et ouvrit les boutons de son jeans. Sans qu’il ait besoin de le lui demander, Hakuei se mit à genoux devant lui et commença à le sucer. Shou ne voulait pas jouir dans sa bouche comme la veille, il voulait le faire en lui et son ainé lui en avait plus ou moins donné l’autorisation un peu plus tôt. Lorsque le membre du chanteur d’A9 fut suffisamment tendu, Hakuei lui mit lui-même son préservatif avant te retirer l’ensemble de ses vêtements sous le regard avide de son cadet. Hakuei était décidément un homme magnifique et ses tatouages ne le rendaient que plus beau. Shou avait hâte de le posséder et de ne faire plus qu’un avec lui.

            Tout en s’embrassant, les deux chanteurs s’étendirent sur le lit. Shou s’était débarrassé de ses derniers vêtements et après avoir préparé son ainé, il le pénétra le plus délicatement possible. Shou prit son temps pour apprécier chaque frottement mais également pour ne pas blesser son amant. Et c’était ce qu’ils étaient en train de devenir.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda le jeune homme lorsqu’il fut complètement en lui.

\- Merveilleusement, répondit Hakuei en lui donnant un tendre baiser.

 

 

Shou se réveilla le lendemain matin dans les bras de Hakuei. La veille, après lui avoir fait l’amour, le jeune homme s’était écroulé de fatigue et dès que son ainé l’avait étreint, il s’était immédiatement endormi dans ses bras. Il s’y sentait d’ailleurs merveilleusement bien et aurait aimé que cet instant se prolonge indéfiniment.

 

À suivre


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

 

            Saga reposa sa basse sur son socle avant de se jeter littéralement sur Hiroto. Ce dernier perdit l’équilibre et fit quelques pas en arrière avant de se retrouver plaqué contre le mur. Saga l’avait pris au piège et cette perspective amusait beaucoup son cadet. Le bassiste enfouit son visage dans le creux de la nuque du jeune homme qui tenta de le repousser en déclarant :

\- Me renifle pas, j’ai transpiré ! Je ne sens vraiment pas bon.

\- Moi j’adore ton odeur, susurra Saga dans le creux de son oreille.

Hitoro retint un petit gloussement. La respiration de Saga le chatouillait même s’il devait avouer que c’était très agréable.

\- Bon, je ne vous demande pas ce que vous comptez faire de votre semaine off, déclara Nao en se levant de derrière sa batterie. Je m’en fais une vague idée.

Saga serra Hitoro de manière possessive avant de se retourner vers Nao en déclarant :

\- Tu sais qu’il y aura toujours de la place pour toi dans mon cœur.

\- Sans façon, moi je rentre chez moi et puis j’ai des projets, répondit le batteur.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire qui en disait long. Il allait retrouver l’élu de son cœur et Saga aurait bien aimé en savoir plus. Il ne savait même pas si c’était un homme ou une femme ! Il ignorait tout de la vie privé de Nao et ne connaissait même pas son inclinaison sexuelle ! D’ailleurs chaque fois qu’il posait la question à son batteur adoré, celui-ci se contentait de rire sans répondre.

\- Amusez-vous bien sans moi, déclara Tora en posant une main sur l’épaule de Saga qui l’interrogea du regard. Je prends l’avion ce soir.

\- Vraiment ? S’étonna la bassiste.

\- Tu nous fais des infidélités ? Demanda Hiroto.

\- Encore heureux ! S’exclama Tora en rassemblant rapidement ses affaires. On se revoit dans une semaine.

Saga et Hiroto se tournèrent alors vers Shou qui tout en leur adressant un petit sourire crispé déclara :

\- Moi aussi j’ai des projets.

\- Et on peut savoir lesquels ? Questionna Saga en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Au revoir les gars ! Se contenta de lancer Shou qui imitant Tora.

 Ne restait plus que Saga et Hiroto. Le bassiste regarda du coin de l’œil son guitariste avant de lui demander :

\- Et toi ? Tu vas aussi m’abandonner ?

\- Jamais, rétorqua Hitoro en lui donnant un langoureux baiser qui surprit Saga. Je dois même dire que je suis plutôt content qu’on ne reste que toi et moi cette fois. 

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Saga qui lui rendit son langoureux baiser. Finalement, cette perspective lui plaisait également. Après tout, pourquoi s’embarrasser de ces lâcheurs à moitié hétéro quand ils pouvaient se suffire à eux seuls ?

\- Chez moi ou chez toi ? Demanda Saga.

\- Ou tu voudras tant qu’on est rien que tous les deux.

Le bassiste acquiesça et ramassa rapidement ses affaires avant de quitter la pièce en tenant son guitariste par la main. D’ailleurs, silencieusement il se promit que désormais, ils ne le feraient plus que tous les deux.

 

OoOoOoO

 

            Shou trouva Hakuei sur sa terrasse en train de composer. Afin de rendre leurs rencontres plus faciles, le chanteur de Penicillin lui avait confié un double des clés de son appartement. Shou pouvait ainsi lui rendre des visites nocturnes et passer quand il en avait envie. Le chanteur d’A9 était d’abord passé récupérer quelques affaires chez lui avant de filer chez son amant. Il avait l’intention de passer la semaine avec lui et avait même quelques idées bien précises derrière la tête.

            Après avoir posé son sac sur une chaise, Shou s’approcha de l’autre chanteur et se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser langoureusement. Ils ne s’étaient pas vu depuis plusieurs jours mais comptaient bien rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Alors quel est le programme ? Demanda le jeune homme en gardant ses bras autour du cou de son ainé.

\- Je me disais qu’on pourrait manger dehors ce soir.

Shou se crispa. Manger dehors signifiait s’afficher ensemble donc être officiellement ensemble et par conséquent assumer le fait de sortir avec un homme. Le chanteur d’A9 n’était pas certain d’être prêt pour ça. Il aimait être avec Hakuei, il aimait faire l’amour avec lui mais il n’était pas certain de vouloir le dire au monde entier. Son amant dût sentir son malaise car il se ravisa :

\- Je vais plutôt nous commander quelques choses chez un traiteur.

\- Hakuei…

Le téléphone portable du chanteur de Penicillin sonna. Il venait de recevoir un message qu’il lut aussitôt. Un large sourire se dessina alors sur son visage et il retint un petit rire avant de pianoter sur son téléphone sans doute pour répondre à son correspondant. Shou le regarda faire avec intérêt, curiosité mais également un petit quelque chose qu’il ne parvenait pas à définir. S’il devait y mettre un nom, ça serait jalousie bien que le terme soit un peu fort.

\- C’était qui ? Demanda Shou alors que son amant reposait son téléphone.

\- Ce petit con de miyavi, rétorqua Hakuei en affichant un large sourire.

Son téléphone émit une nouvelle sonnerie. Miyavi n’avait pas mis longtemps à lui répondre. Hakuei en fit autant et malgré lui, Shou se sentit agacé par cette complicité. Pourtant, il n’y avait pas de quoi l’être. Après tout, miyavi était marié et père de famille. Et puis c’était miyavi !

\- Vous avez l’air très proches, fit remarquer Shou en s’asseyant sur une chaise à côté de son amant.

\- On a été ensemble à une époque, rétorqua Hakuei qui continuait de pianoter sur son téléphone.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Shou d’une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Ouais ça a duré quoi… un an ? Peut-être un peu plus, répondit le chanteur de Penicillin d’un air pensif.

\- Si longtemps !

\- On s’entendait bien mais c’était il y a longtemps, rétorqua Hakuei. Et puis ça n’était pas vraiment sérieux. Finalement, on est resté très proches.

\- Oh…

La gorge de Shou s’était subitement asséchée alors que son estomac s’était noué. Hakuei et miyavi avaient eu une histoire… C’était il y a longtemps mais le chanteur d’A9 ne put s’empêcher d’être touché.

\- Bon, fit Hakuei en se levant. Je prends une douche et je passe la commande.

Il se pencha vers son amant, pressa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes puis prit la direction de la salle de bain. Shou le suivit du regard et lorsque Hakuei quitta son champ de vision, il baissa les yeux sur son téléphone portable qui venait à nouveau de sonner. Shou hésita puis lâcha un « merde » avant de prendre le Smartphone de son amant. Il venait bien de recevoir un message de miyavi. D’ailleurs, Shou se rendit compte que Hakuei échangeaient beaucoup plus de message avec miyavi qu’avec lui. Pourtant, c’était lui son amant ! Le chanteur d’A9 était plus qu’agacer, il devait même avouer qu’il était carrément jaloux et il y avait de quoi ! Non seulement il venait d’apprendre que Hakuei et miyavi avaient eu une histoire mais qu’en plus ils s’envoyaient plus d’une dizaine de messages par jours !

            Le téléphone de Hakuei sonna à nouveau. Miyavi venait encore de lui envoyer un message. Shou l’ouvrit. Au point où il en était il avait besoin de connaitre le contenu de leur conversation. À sa grande surprise, les derniers messages envoyés par miyavi n’avaient rien de coquin ou de sexuel. Ils ne s’échangeaient pas non plus des bêtises, du moins pas dans leurs derniers messages. Ils ne flirtaient même pas ensemble ! Leur conversation était plutôt sérieuse et Shou se sentit coupable lorsqu’il lut l’échange de message :

Miya-kun : Dis-lui.

Hakuei : Dans tes rêves.

Miya-kun : Dis-lui ou je le fais.

Hakuei : Fais-le et je raconte tes pires secrets à ta femme.

Miya-kun : M’en fiche. Elle les connait tous. Mais toi, il faudra bien que tu lui dises.

Hakuei : Si je lui dis, il va encore prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Miya-kun : Ça fait quand même quatre mois que vous êtes ensemble.

Hakuei : Justement ça ne fait QUE quatre mois. Je ne veux pas qu’il prenne peur.

Miya-kun : Mais toi tu l’aimes ?

Hakuei : Évidemment.

Miya-kun : Faut que tu le dises à Shou.

Miya-kun : Dis-lui que tu l’aimes. Sinon c’est moi qui le fais !

 

Shou reposa le téléphone sur la table et prit une profonde inspiration. Finalement, il n’aurait jamais dû jouer les indiscrets. Voilà qu’il se sentait coupable. Coupable d’avoir fouillé dans son téléphone. Coupable de ne pas vouloir assumer leur relation. Coupable d’être aussi lâche. Après avoir hésité, Shou se leva et marcha vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra lui aussi sous la douche. Hakuei lui adressa un regard surpris et pour toute réponse, Shou lui donna un langoureux baiser qui fit sourire son amant. Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent, le chanteur d’A9 lui murmura à l’oreille :

\- Laisse tomber le traiteur, c’est moi que tu manges ce soir.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Hakuei entre deux baisers.

\- J’ai jamais fait ça avant mais avec toi je veux bien.

Le plus âgé acquiesça et le serra tendrement dans ses bras alors que l’eau coulait toujours sur leurs corps. Ils restèrent un moment enlacé sous l’eau avant que Hakuei ne ferme le robinet. Il était temps pour eux de se sécher et d’aller dans la chambre.

 

            Dès qu’ils furent secs, les deux hommes prirent la direction de la chambre tout en s’embrassant langoureusement. Ils avaient autant envie l’un de l’autre. Et puis, Shou avait décidé de sauter le pas et de laisser Hakuei le prendre. Il avait peur. C’était surtout la douleur qu’il appréhendait mais il savait que son amant se montrerait doux et prendrait le temps de le préparer. Il prit aussi beaucoup de temps à lui donner du plaisir avec sa bouche. Lui faisant une fellation dont il avait le secret et qui emmena Shou jusqu’au septième ciel. Hakuei avait un coup de langue exceptionnel et savait comment le faire gémir.  Le jeune homme était encore perdu dans les brumes du plaisir lorsqu’il sentit l’indexe lubrifié de son amant caresser son intimité. Shou n’avait jamais laissé personne le toucher de cette manière mais si c’était Hakuei alors il était d’accord car il l’aimait même s’il n’était pas encore capable de le lui dire.

            Le plus âgé le prépara longuement et délicatement. Il ne voulait pas que Shou garde un mauvais souvenir de sa première fois et il devait avouer être flatté d’être le premier à posséder ce magnifique corps. Et Shou était magnifique. Chaque fois que Hakuei posait les yeux sur lui, il avait envie de le sentir contre lui et de le serrer dans ses bras. Il l’aimait tellement !

            Lentement, après une longue préparation, Hakuei s’enfonça délicatement en lui. Shou gémit, autant d’inconfort que de plaisir et lorsque son amant fut totalement en lui il ne put réprimer un soupir.

\- Ça va aller ? murmura Hakuei dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Oui.

\- Si je te fais mal ou si tu n’aimes pas, n’ais pas peur de le dire.

\- Non continues.

Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent langoureusement jusqu’à ce que le plus âgé se mette à se mouvoir lentement dans son jeune amant qui finit par lui demander d’aller plus vite et plus fort. Shou aimait ça et Hakuei ne se priva pas pour lui donner ce qu’il demandait. Les deux hommes firent longtemps l’amour, jusqu’à ce que le chanteur de Penicillin n’atteigne sa fin dans le creux du corps de son amant, qui lui-même se vida dans leurs draps. Essoufflés et perdues dans les brumes d’un orgasme trop violent, les deux hommes cherchèrent leurs lèvres pour s’embrassaient langoureusement. Et puis soudain, Hakuei se pencha sur son oreille et lui murmura :

\- Je t’aime.

Shou ne lui répondit que par un sourire. Il n’avait pas besoin de lui répondre avec des mots. Il lui avait déjà exprimé son amour en s’offrant à lui.

 

Fin


End file.
